La apuesta
by Sar0u0
Summary: Kyle y Cartman ocultan sus verdaderos sentimientos por medio de discusiones. Stan y Kenny hacen una apuesta que beneficiará a esos dos para que dejen el orgullo a un lado. ¿Quien será el ganador? Pésimo summary :v
1. Chapter 1

**Resumen**: Kyle y Cartman ocultan sus verdaderos sentimientos por medio de discusiones. Stan y Kenny hacen una apuesta que los beneficiará. ¿Quién será el ganador?.

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** South Park no me Pertenece.

**Género:** Slash/yaoi o como quieran llamarle, Humor y Romance

**N/A: **Finalmente me animé a subir esta basura. Bien soy nueva en esto, asi que es probable que encuentren errores o talvez no le entiendan del todo xD solo espero que les guste y si quieren darme sugerencias o críticas las recibo con todo gusto n_n. Ah, sobre la historia, no se si lo hayan notado pero la pareja es _Kyman, _habrá menciones de otras parejas.

* * *

Un día cualquiera, en la preparatoria de South Park, tres chicos se encontraban en la hora del almuerzo después de unas eternas horas en clase.

-Ya cállate culón, no es divertido- contesta Kyle bastante irritado. Uno ni siquiera puede tener paz en la hora del almuerzo. Cartman lo ha estado jodiendo bastante últimamente y no tiene la suficiente paciencia como para aguantarlo todo el día.

\- claro que lo es, no lo aguantas porque traes arena en tu vagina. Era de esperarse de un judío- responde Cartman en un tono burlón. Era bastante divertido hacerlo enojar, aunque esta vez solo quiso contarles un chiste que leyó en Facebook que le pareció gracioso. Lástima que estos hippies se lo tomen muy a pecho diciéndole que eso era racista y todas esos sermones gays.

-Hola chicos- dice Kenny uniéndose a su grupo.

-¡deja en paz a mi gente! – grita Kyle. Ignorando completamente a Kenny.

\- Chúpame las bolas Kahl- continua Cartman

-Uhm ¿chicos?- insiste Kenny. Tal vez no habló bastante alto como para que no lo escucharan y por eso lo ignoraron.

-Olvídalo Kenny, sabes que no te harán caso- responde Stan indiferente. Ya se había acostumbrado a las discusiones de siempre.

-Jódanse hippies - Cartman se levanta de su asiento y se marcha. Uno no puede hacer chistes racistas porque luego llega Kyle a cagarla con su personalidad de colegiala en periodo.

-Ya era hora culo gordo- responde Kyle

-¡No estoy gordo carajo!- le saca el dedo al alejarse.

Kyle suspira, ya que se fue pudo comer con calma. Ese culón siempre lo saca de sus casillas con sus chistes que, además de que sean racistas, son realmente malos.

-Viejo ¿siempre tienen que ser así todos los días?- pregunta Kenny una vez que terminaron de dicutir.

-Cartman es el que siempre empieza.

-Entonces solo ignóralo, - dice Stan uniéndose - no es tan difícil.

-No puedo simplemente ignorarlo Stan, estamos hablando del culón. El haría cualquier cosa para que yo le llame la atención.

-oh- Kenny lo mira de una forma interesante. Tiene una idea de la razón del porqué siempre lo está fastidiando. Pero prefiere guardar su teoría.

-Como sea, por ahora tenemos un poco de paz.- dice Stan. Ya está cansado de la misma rutina de mierda, lo único que quiere es comer tranquilamente sin tener que escuchar las quejas de Kyle.

-Por lo menos- concuerda Kyle. Una vez que terminó su almuerzo se pone de pie- Oigan iré a la biblioteca a devolver un libro, ¿no vienen?

-Ew, no gracias. Soy alérgico a ese nido de nerds.- dice Kenny aterrorizado.

Kyle lo mira irritado después mira a Stan si por lo menos lo acompaña pero está tan concentrado con su ensalada de frutas que mejor ni se molestó en preguntarle.-Bien iré solo.

Una vez que se fue, Kenny se acomoda de su asiento y pone una mirada curiosa, que Stan conoce. Sabe que trama algo realmente estúpido, así que fue directo al grano – ¿Se puede saber por qué pones esa cara de idiota? Ya tuve suficiente con esos dos como para soportarte a ti también.

Kenny suelta una risita,- ¿te has dado cuenta como se llevan?- dice refiriéndose al par de odiosos que acaban de marcharse.

Y no se equivocó. Aunque realmente no lo entiende. ¿Por qué Kenny pregunta eso? Si él sabe perfectamente la respuesta. Todo el maldito pueblo sabe cómo se llevan esos dos, -¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno Kyle mencionó algo interesante, "Cartman haría cualquier cosa para que le llame su atención".

\- ¿y eso que?

-Eso quiere decir que Cartman quiere que Kyle le haga caso de una forma _diferente. _

-Sigo sin entender que es lo que me tratas de decir.

Kenny suspira como si estuviera hablando con un retrasado, ¿Cómo no puede notarlo si es tan obvio? -Cartman está enamorado de Kyle.- explica sin rodeos.

-… ¿Que?

\- Que Cartman está enamorado de Kyle- repite -¿No has escuchado ese dicho de "Del odio al amor hay sólo un paso"? bueno básicamente se aplica a esos dos.

Pasaron 20 segundos en silencio hasta que Stan comenzó a reír, pero al ver la mirada seria de Kenny supo que hablaba en serio. -No jodas Kenny ¿hablas en serio? ¿O estás drogado?-

-hablo enserio- dice ofendido -Pero piensa, esos dos sienten algo pero lo demuestran por medio de insultos.

-Kenny, está claro que Cartman ha demostrado que batea del otro equipo, pero ¿Kyle? Que yo sepa es 100% heterosexual.

-kyle también lo ha demostrado pero de una forma distinta. Como por ejemplo, han sido socios varias veces cuando tú y kyle tenían sus diferencias. Aunque sea un hijo de puta lo considera como un amigo. Lo defendió de esa snooki cuando reveló su lado jersey. Incluso ha arriesgado su vida por salvarlo cuando estuvimos atrapados en la cueva por el hombreosocerdo- que no existe-.

Stan nunca se puso a ver esas situaciones de esa forma. De los cuatro, Kenny ha sido el más observador de lo que sucede en su entorno. Tal vez por eso, antes era más callado. Quizás tiene razón pero no está tan seguro de ello -No lo sé Kenny, no creo que kyle tenga ese tipo de _afecto_ hacia Cartman- en eso suena el timbre dando anuncio de que la hora del descanso ha terminado. Ambos chicos se dirigen a su salón, pero antes Kenny lo detiene- si sigues sin creerlo, puedes verlo por ti mismo.

Durante las clases Stan no pudo concentrarse, le sonaba ridículo de que kyle sienta algo por Cartman y viceversa. Después recuerda lo que le había comentado antes de entrar al salón y al darse cuenta, supo que era verdad. Ambos se miraban discretamente, ya sea Kyle o Cartman. Todo este maldito tiempo creyendo que se odiaban a muerte, en realidad lo hacían para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Y pensar que este pueblo ya era demasiado anormal.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta las clases habían terminado. Todos ya se habían ido a excepción de Kenny – ¿y los otros chicos?-

-Se fueron hace rato. Te habíamos hablado varias veces pero no respondías, parecía como si te hubieras desconectado de tu alrededor. Ya me estaba preocupando - dice tranquilamente.

-lo siento. Es que estuve pensando sobre lo que dijiste.

-Oh ya entiendo. ¿Ves que tenía razón? Esos dos están hechos del uno para el otro. -dice entre risas.

-No puedo creer que tengas la razón. Demonios, todo este tiempo pensaba que lo hacían solo por joder.

-Si lo sé. Solo espero que Cartman se le confiese antes de que nos graduemos- reflexiona Kenny.

-No creo que Cartman se le confiese primero, lo más probable es que sea Kyle. Él es más directo con ese tipo de cosas- opina Stan.

-Te equivocas, Kyle siempre piensa antes de actuar porque siempre quiere hacer lo correcto. En cambio Cartman no se la piensa dos veces. Recuerdas cuando se le confesó en el partido de Basquetbol? Fue muy cliché pero lo hizo a pesar de que mucha gente lo juzgaría.

-sí, pero esa vez lo hizo con intención de reconciliar a Nichole y a Token. Y de paso con joder a Kyle- insiste Stan

-Esto me huele apuesta Marsh- le reta Kenny con un tono divertido.

-No seas idiota. Jamás apostaría por Kyle- le responde Stan, siempre tratando de ser correcto.

-Vamos, no seas marica. Sera divertido- insiste Kenny. Stan siempre haciendo las cosas aburridas por ser correcto-tú crees que Kyle es el que dará el primer paso, y yo opino que Cartman será el primero. Así que apostamos por ese par de maricas, y el perdedor tendrá que hacer el ridículo en toda la escuela.

Eso suena bastante tentador para Stan. Sin embargo, cree que todo esto le causará problemas en la amistad que tiene con Kyle, y podría complicarle las cosas.

-No habrá problema si esto queda entre nosotros- dice Kenny como si le hubiera leído la mente- mira, que te parece si tu ayudas a Kyle y yo a Cartman. Esto beneficiará a ambos y será divertido hacerle de cupido.

Kenny tiene razón, puede que esto ayude a su mejor amigo a que deje a un lado su orgullo y no quede soltero por el resto de su vida. A lo que Stan responde decidido-Hecho. Pero esto quedará entre nosotros. Nadie más.

-Y ayudaremos a ese par de maricas a salir del closet sin tener que decirles directamente- sentencia Kenny.

-bien.

Ambos estrechan sus manos para sellar el trato. Lo que ellos no saben es lo que les espera más adelante.

* * *

**N/A:** Soy un asco en esto, sobre todo en el romance x/D pero me divertí escribiéndolo, espero que les haya gustado :'D


	2. Chapter 2: Comienza el juego

**N/A:** Aquí está el capítulo 1 :D

Aww sus reviews me hicieron sentir feliz :'3 thank you guys uwu. No pude actualizar antes porque he estado ocupada con la escuela y todo eso. Bueno sobre el capítulo salió más corto de lo que pensé hahaha :'v. En el siguiente trataré de hacerlo más largo. Como sea disfrutenlo ^^

* * *

En la parada de autobús se encontraba Stan escuchando música en lo que llegaban sus amigos. Se metió tanto en sus pensamientos que no notó que había llegado Kenny. Este al darse cuenta de que no le hizo caso lo golpeó de forma "amistosa" en la cabeza.

-¡¿Cuál es tu puto problema?!- grita Stan molesto.

-Tranquilo solo quería saludarte- dice Kenny entre risas.

-pero no tenías que llegar y casi volarme la cabeza imbécil.

-Bueno, ¿ya tienes pensado en cómo ayudar a Kyle?

-No realmente-

-Bien, no quiero que rompas las reglas.

-¿Cuáles reglas?-

-Las de la apuesta duuh- le dice con burla pero luego recuerda de que hizo las reglas después de aquella plática -Oh cierto olvidé decírtelas ayer - se da un leve golpe en su frente y luego saca una hoja de su mochila- Ten, las hice ayer llegando a casa-

Reglas de la apuesta.

No decirle directamente que está enamorado (Ya sea Kyle o el Culón)

Darle consejos para que logre conquistar a su amado.

Cuando estén a solas no intervenir, sin importar si están discutiendo o algo por el estilo, solo estropearías la situación. Deja que las cosas "pasen".

Si alguien se entera de esto no tendrás otra opción más que pagarle por su silencio. Y si es posible, pedirle ayuda.

NO ESPIAR LOS MOVIMIENTOS DEL OTRO CONTRINCANTE. Eso sería trampa y perdería automáticamente.

El perdedor trabajará en la cafetería VESTIDO DE MAID (Vestido que usan las japonesas en los Cafés) y hará todo lo que le pida el ganador por una semana.

-Kenny si pudiste organizar todo esto, ¿Por qué carajo repruebas las materias?- pregunta Stan después de leer la hoja del contrato, sí que lo dejó sorprendido.

-Porque esto es importante- le responde señalando la hoja como si fuera algo sagrado.

Luego de esa charla llega Cartman consumiendo su "nutritivo desayuno", Chessypuffs. Ambos lo ven con cara de asco y Stan iba insultarlo pero Kenny se adelantó.

-Viejo pareces un maldito cerdo.

-Nadie te preguntó pobre. Lo que pasa es que me tienes envidia de que si tenga para comer y tú no, por pobre.- le responde indiferente.

-Kenny suspira- debe de tenerle paciencia para hacer su primer movimiento –Por eso vas a morir virgen.

-Me importa un carajo tu opinión.

-Bueno eso es asunto tuyo- luego se dirige hacia Stan –Heh, ahora que recuerdo, ¿Kyle estaba con una chica ayer cierto?- comenta guiñando para que le siguiera el juego.

Stan por primera vez en su vida captó el mensaje –Oh cierto, era muy linda. Creo que era una pretendiente. ¿Crees que salga con ella?

-Oh no lo sé, está muy buena- Kenny observa a Cartman por el rabillo del ojo y nota que éste dejó de comer "bingo"- Probablemente hace una dieta muy balanceada y no sé, quizás hasta va al gimnasio.

En ese momento llega Kyle –Hola chicos- saluda y se pone a un lado de Cartman.

-oh Hola Kyle- saluda Kenny con un tono juguetón –justo estábamos hablando de ti.

-¿De mí?- pregunta incrédulo -¿y de que hablaban?

-Que ayer estabas con una chica, es una pretendiente?- pregunta Stan de forma curiosa.

-¿Quién? ¿De Brenda? Oh no, solamente me pidió ayuda con unas ecuaciones de matemáticas.

-No creo que solamente te haya pedido ayuda. Te estaba coqueteando- dice Kenny guiñando y Kyle solamente suelta un bufido rodando los ojos.

Stan se sorprendió de que Cartman no insultara a Kyle como suele hacerlo. En vez de eso, se limitó a solamente escuchar esa incómoda conversación.

El autobús llega interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Durante las clases, Stan le mandó un pedazo de papel a Kenny –"Que carajos fue todo eso Ken". Minutos más tarde le responde – "es parte de mi plan ;))" – aún seguía sin comprender todo eso, ¿Cómo le afectaría a Cartman con una simple charla? Decidió dejar eso a un lado y mejor se concentró a la clase.

Durante el almuerzo Stan casi se ahoga con su jugo, Kenny se contenía en reír y Kyle no tenía ni una puta idea de lo que estaba pasando.

Cartman compró una ensalada.

Punto para Kenny.

* * *

**N/A:** Meh las reglas salieron por nomáh. Realmente no supe que poner xDD. Los primeros capítulos serán desde la perspectiva de los demás, ya más adelante será desde la perspectiva de la pareja principal así que no se me desesperen, les recuerdo que soy nueva en esto :'v. Si quieren darme alguna sugerencia o si tiene errores (que es probable que haya xD) no duden en decírmelo ¿si? eso me ayudaría bastante uvu. En fin hasta la próxima actualización c:


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Porque el rojo no solamente le quedan bien a las chicas.

N/A: Bueno se suponía que estaría publicando durante las semanas de vacaciones, pero sinceramente me la pasé perdiendo el tiempo en puras estupideces xD. Como sea, les dejo el capítulo. Es un poco más largo por compensación en mi ausencia c:

* * *

-¿Que mosca te picó Cartman?- pregunta Kyle ya que no tiene ni puta idea de lo que está pasando y al parecer, Kenny y Stan no se molestan en comentar nada. Que Cartman coma algo nutritivo no es normal y que los otros chicos no digan nada lo hacen sospechar de que están tramando algo. Después de tantos años conviviendo con ellos sabe hasta las expresiones de cada uno.

-Nada. ¿Que acaso no pueo comer una ensalada o que?- responde tratando de sonar tranquilo. El comentario que hizo Kenny lo hizo reflexionar en que quizás tenga razón. Tal vez Kyle si le atraen a las chicas sanas... o chicos, pero él lo hace por mera curiosidad porque claro, no es gay. Ni mucho menos por una rata judia. Solo espera que nadie lo haya notado.

-Que yo sepa no te gusta ese tipo de comida- insiste. Debe ser alguna broma que le quieran hacer, realmente no puede creerlo.

-Eso era antes, ahora me gustan.

-...¿De vedad vas a comer eso?

-¡Que sí coño!-

Durante el almuerzo se la pasaron burlándose de Cartman sobre su dita lel. Stan notó como Cartman tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, cosa que nadie notó para su suerte. Demonios, Kenny hizo su primer movimento cuando menos lo esperó, si que va en serio. Si no quiere quedar atrás tendrá que hacer algo lo más pronto posible, a menos de que no sea el hazme reír de toda la escuela por una semana. Y cree tener una idea de como empezar con su plan.

0-0-0-0

Al terminar las clases, Stan decide adelantarse para ir a un puesto de períodicos para llevar a cabo su plan, pero antes de salir Kyle lo detiene -Hey, no se te vaya a olvidar que en la tarde iré a tu casa- el azabache asiente como respuesta. Por poco se le olvida. Lo había invitado a su casa días antes de la dichosa apuesta. Al parecer es una oportunidad que no puede desaprovechar.

Después de hacer una compra en el puesto de periódicos -y que la joven que le cobró lo miró de una forma divertida conteniéndose en hacer comentarios burlescos - llega a su habitación y cierra con seguro, no quiere que alguien de su familia lo atrapen con una revista para chicas y saquen conclusiones de equivocadas. Comenzó a hojear la revista y lo único que encontraba eran puros chismes de artistas maricas, tips para adelgazar en 5 minutos, consejos de belleza -que por cierto en esta sección había un consejo sobre cómo tener el cabello sedoso y brillante, tal vez lo ponga en práctica- todo era estúpido y aburrido. Después de todo es una revista para chicas ¿que esperaba?.

Hasta que logró encontrar la sección que buscaba:

"Cómo hacer que un chico se enamore de ti"

Esperaba encontrar algo sobre cómo enamorar a un gordo malcriado, egoísta, agresivo, antisemista, xenófobo, cabrón e hijo de puta; pero con eso se tenía que conformar. Tampoco hacía milagros.

"...Viste de rojo. El rojo más que otro color atrae a un chico a una chica. Algo de ese color indica atractivo y atracción. Obtendrás mucha más atención si usas ese color más que cualquier otro.

Puedes hacerlo sin sutileza vistiendo un vestido rojo brillante o puedes hacerlo de una manera más sutil usando un lápiz labial rojo, un pañuelo rojo o zapatos rojos. Curiosamente, el rojo también hace que los hombres sean más atractivos, así que ese consejo no es solo para una dama que busca atraer a un hombre, sino también para un hombre tratando de atraer a otro hombre..."

Bien, puede tomar ese punto, ya que los demás no cree que funcionen para Cartman por las razones que ya se habían mencionado antes. Ahora tiene que pensar en cómo decirlo de una forma que no se escuche marica.

Un golpe de la puerta interrumpe sus pensamientos, ¿pues que hora era? se supone que Kyle llegaría a las 4:30 pm. Sin querer hacer esperarlo afuera de su habitación, esconde la revista y le abre la puerta. -Oh hey Kyle- lo saluda -llegaste muy temprano-

-Mi madre estaba de un estado bastante irritable- responde algo cansado.

-Oh ¿Menopausia?

-Seh

Sin más que decir, se pusieron a jugar videojuegos como habían acordado. Stan no tenía la menor idea de cómo comentarle, o más bien, sugerirle para conquistar a Cartman. Demonios, si que es díficil ¿Cómo carajos le diría a Kyle que vista de rojo para que atraiga al culón, sin que se escuche tan gay? En ese momento escucha a Shelley gritar algo sobre un programa de televisión y se le ocurre una idea como si se hubiera encendido un foco sobre su cabeza.

-heh sabes, hace poco Shelley compró una revista- comienza Stan con un comentario random a lo que Kyle solo murmura un 'mhp' como respuesta. Está tan concentrado en el juego que apenas le presta atención.

-Y bueno eso explica el por qué se vistió de rojo por una semana.

-Mmm.

-Pues resulta que quería conquistar a un chico de su clase.

-¿Y por qué el rojo?- pregunta con un tono de curiosidad.

-Supuestamente porque el rojo es lo que más atrae atrae a los chicos - pasaron 10 segundos y Kyle comenzó a reír.

-Pff, que estúpido.- Como lo supuso, no le creyó. Aún así no se dará por vencido.

-Eso pensé, hasta que Shelley logró tener una cita con él.

Hubo un breve silencio. Stan pudo notar que el personaje que tenía al mando Kyle dejó de moverse por unos segundos, como si estuviera meditando lo que le había dicho. Parece que si está pensando en usar algo rojo para Cartman.

-¿De verdad funcionó?- pregunta pausando el juego.  
"mordió el anzuelo" pensó Stan -Si, con decirte que estuvo hablando de él todo el día.

Hubo otros breves segundos de silencio hasta que Kyle comenzó a reír.

-¡Que estúpido!- dijo entre risas. Y pesar que éste ya había caído.

-hahaha, si.- responde Stan desanimado.

Después de ese intento fallido, siguieron jugando como si nada.

Demonios, desperdició 10 dólares por esa estúpida revista. Tendrá que pensar en otro método para que Kyle deje el maldito orgullo y se le confiese a Cartman lo mas pronto. No quiere ser el hazmereír de toda la escuela, incluso de todo el pueblo.

0-0-0-0

Kenny se encuentra frente a la puerta de la casa de Cartman. Tiene que estar al tanto del culón, no solamente tiene que comer sano, también tiene que forzarlo en hacer ejercicio. Sin más, entra sin necesidad de tocar antes.

Y como lo supuso, Cartman se encontraba hundido en el sofá viendo la televisión y comiendo Chessy puffs, como cualquier adolescente con sobrepeso.

-No entiendo. En el almuerzo estabas diciendo de que empezarias con una dieta y te encuentro comiendo comida chatarra como un cerdo asqueroso.- dice Kenny sentándose a un lado de Cartman.

-Primero, Quien te dio permiso de entrar? Segundo, a ti que te importa lo que ya haga?-responde molesto.

-Se me hizo extraño que tu hayas comido ensalada. Y yo que pensaba que lo hacías para alguien.

-¿Para alguien?

-Si, no se si recuerdas en la mañana le había mencionado a Stan que a Kyle le atraen a las chicas sanas.

-¿Eso que?

\- Quizás a las chicas tambien le atraen a los chicos sanos, y en buena forma.

-¿Y?

-¡Maldita sea Cartman! Que tu también debes hacer ejercicio ¡Pinche gordo!- grita Kenny enfadado. De veras que le da igual todo. -¿Acaso quieres estar solo con tu mano derecha por el resto de tu vida?

-¡¿Eso a ti que te importa?! ¡Si solo viniste para joderme mejor vete de mi puta casa pobre de mierda!

Carajo. Ese maldito gordo si que agota la paciencia a cualquiera. Pero no se dará por vencido muy facilmente, -Quería ser un buen amigo contigo pero como eres un egoísta malagradecido, se lo diré a Kyle. -Kenny se levanta- Tal vez él si quiera conseguir alguna chica, o chico.- se dirige hacia la puerta. Estaba por girar la perilla de la puerta pero Cartman lo detiene y Kenny sonríe con satisfacción.

-Espera, ¿A que te refieres con que Kyle le interesa los chicos?

-Oh no lo sé, quizás no solamente le llame la atención las chicas.- responde encogiéndose de hombros, actuando indiferente -Quizás es por eso que aún no ha salido con alguien. Yo que sé. -quería meterle más ideas a la cabeza, pero pensó que podría servirle de provecho para quie haga lo que él le diga -Entonces, ¿Le entras o no?

Cartman parece meditarlo por unos minutos. Kenny tuvo que darle la espalda para que no lo viera reír, le parecía tan gracioso de cómo está cambiando de opinión sobre la propuesta que le había hecho, que incluso tuuvo que cubrirse la boca para que no lo escuchara. Pero estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que ni se dio cuenta.

-Bien, lo haré.

-¡Eso es todo gordito!

-¡No estoy gordo!

-Como digas gordito. Bueno, andando.

-¿Ahorita?- pregunta Cartman, casi arrepintiéndose por haber aceptado.

-Pues si, tienes que ponerte en forma lo más pronto posible. Antes de que Kyle se te adelante.

-Ugh.

0-0-0-0

Stan no pudo dormir en toda la noche por estar investigando en algunos métodos para que Kyle conquiste al Culón. No tendrá otra opción mas que ir al puesto de periódicos y tener que soportar las risitas de la chica. Llega a la parada adormilado. Apenas nota que no es el primero en llegar

-Hey- saluda Stan bostezando.

-...Hey.

Al darse cuenta de que Kyle era el que había llegado primero, se le fue el sueño inmediatamente.

No puede ser.

Al parecer, no solamente Cartman podía sorprenderlo con lo fácil que es de convencer, sino que también Kyle.

Kyle estaba usando una chaqueta roja. Y pensar que sería difícil.

Punto para Stan.

* * *

N/A:  
Ah, realmente el capítulo anterior fue demasiado corto, hasta diría forzado. ¡Pero prometo que eso no volverá a suceder! me llevará un poco más de tiempo en actualizar, pero con tal de no volver a repetir ese error xDU. Espero que les haya gustado y agradezco a los que se tomaron la molestia en dejarme un review, hacen que me motive uwu. También agradezco a Luis Carlos y a Coyote Smith por tormarse la molestia en darme sugerencias. :'3


	4. Chapter 4: Ser cupido tiene sus riesgos

Capítulo 4: Ser cupido tiene sus riesgos...

N/A: Ignoren el pésimo título del cappitulo plz. Hehe realmente no he podido actualizar por que dentro de poco saldré de vacaciones, eso quiere decir que se acercan los finales y todo eso. Bueno disfruten el capítulo c:

* * *

—Uh— no sabía si preguntarle. Realmente lo impactó con que usara una prenda roja. Vamos, no creía que su súper mejor amigo creyera en ese tipo de cosas. Cuando por fin se animó a preguntarle fue interrumpido por Kyle.

—No encontré mi chaqueta si es lo que te preguntas.

—Yo creo que más bien lo hiciste a propósito.- dice sonriendo, esta vez decide molestarle. No piensa en dejar ahí la conversación — ¿Y quién es la afortunada?

—No es eso. Ya te lo dije, no encontré mi chaqueta naranja. No creas que estoy usando esta chaqueta por lo que me contaste ayer, si es lo que quieres saber.

—Como digas. Cuando salgas de la negación me cuentas.

—No estoy en negación... — Kyle se sonroja. Estaba por demostrarle de que no está interesado en nadie, pero fue interrumpido por Kenny

—VAMOS GORDITO ¡¿ESO ES TODO LO QUE PUEDES HACER?! MUEVE MAS ESE ¡CULO OBESO!

Ambos chicos se sorprendieron al ver a Cartman corriendo o más bien, trotando, ya que llevaba a Kenny en una carretilla y usaba un megáfono para "animarlo".

— ¿Pero qué mierda? —pregunta Stan. Kyle agradece a Kenny por interrumpir. No quería seguir dando excusas.

— ¡Hola chicos! Lamento no acompañarlos en el autobús. Como pueden ver, Cartman me ofreció llevarme de la forma más ridícula. — dice Kenny bastante animado. Cartman está tan cansado que ni siquiera tiene ánimos de insultarlo. De verdad, aprovechará esta gran oportunidad de poder vengarse. —Linda chaqueta Kyle.

—Uh... Gracias— balbucea el mencionado. Stan logró notarlo y solo espera a que de resultado. Más Cartman no lo notó, pues estaba bastante agotado como para responder de todos los insultos que le lanzaba Kenny.

— Bueno, nosotros nos vamos. De por sí, Cartman va a la velocidad de una tortuga, no quiero llegar tarde. Hasta luego.

Sin esperar respuesta de los súper mejores amigos, se marcha junto con Cartman siguiendo con los insultos.

—Vaya hasta que finalmente Cartman hace algo por bajar de peso, debería pedir un deseo— dice Stan cuando finalmente están solos. Kenny sí que sabe cómo dominarlo. Pero eso no hará que pierda las esperanzas de que puede hacer lo mismo con su mejor amigo. Y por qué no, pide como deseo ganar esta jodida apuesta.

Kyle no responde, a lo que stan supuso que estaba molesto. Probablemente esperaba que cartman hiciera un comentario sobre su chaqueta roja.

Poco después llega el autobús, Stan antes de subir le pregunta

— ¿Crees que logre adelgazar?

—No sé ni me interesa- responde subiendo al autobús, dando entendido que no quiere seguir con la conversación. ¿De verdad le molesto tanto que no le prestara atención? Sí que parece una chica.

Finalmente llegan a la escuela y lo primero que hace Cartman es tirarse al suelo.

—No estuviste tan mal— Kenny trata de animarlo, porque en realidad, Cartman si se esforzó. Y se esforzó más cuando llegaron con los otros chicos, no es ciego.

—J-jódete...pobre— responde Cartman entre jadeos.

—Vamos, estoy hablando enserio. No cualquiera llega hasta aquí.

—Si...pero no cargando una bolsa de huesos gritando durante todo el camino. Y estoy totalmente seguro de que querías ponerme en ridículo con el par de maricas.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? ¿No querías demostrar a Kyle de que no te vas a quedar atrás?

— ¡Ja! Si claro.

—O más bien no querías ver lo patético que eres enfrente de él?

—No voy a quedarme aquí escuchar tus idioteces. — dicho esto, se fue a su salón y si Kenny no vio mal, estaba sonrojado.

— ¡No te preocupes no se lo diré a Kyle!— Grita Kenny. Esto lo hace emocionarse como una chica de 14 deseando entrar a ver 50 sombras de Grey.

Durante clases Stan no pudo estar atento a lo que explicaba el profesor.

Kenny se la pasó toda la maldita clase lanzando bolas de papel. Maldición sí que no tiene puntería. Si no estuviera al otro extremo del salón, no estaría sufriendo en estos momentos.

Finalmente, la bolita de papel cayó en el lugar de Marsh. Tiene suerte de que el profesor no les llamara la atención, o tal vez es porque ha estado leyendo la misma estúpida revista que compró ayer.

Stan desarruga la bola de papel sabiendo lo que le iba a decir.

"¿Cómo lo convenciste? Sabes que no me detendré hasta tener las respuestas"

Resignado, escribe en la misma hoja y la vuelve a formar en una bolita para lanzárselo a Kenny.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué está lanzando basura en clases Sr. Marsh?— pregunta el profesor asomándose por arriba de la revista. ¿Cómo carajos lo notó? Kenny hizo lo mismo durante toda su maldita clase.

—Er…— no sabe que responder.

—No es basura. Stan trataba de mandarme un mensaje dentro del papel. — interrumpe Kenny. Como buen amigo trata de defenderlo.

Nótese el sarcasmo.

— ¿Eso es cierto Sr. Marsh?

— Uh, en realidad, yo…

— Maricas.

Todo el salón se inundó de risas y burlas. Stan trataba de salvarse del lio en el que le estaba metiendo Kenny. Pero nooo. Cartman le hizo segunda y ahora tendrá que estar en detención después de clases junto con Kenny.

Sí que tiene mala suerte.

— Vamos, no estés enojado. Ya dije que lo sentía. — se disculpa Kenny por milésima vez.

— Si no me hubieras estado jodiendo durante toda la maldita clase, no estuviéramos aquí. — Responde Stan molesto.

— Por lo menos hay que ver el lado bueno. No estaremos por mucho tiempo ya que casi no llamamos la atención frecuentemente. No como ciertas personas— la mirada de Kenny se dirige hacia Craig.

Éste responde con su típica seña.

— Además tal vez tengamos suerte y alcancemos a ver al par de maricas del closet.

— Eso espero.

Cuando su castigo terminó, ambos chicos se dirigieron a la salida de la escuela y Kenny tuvo razón.

Ahí se encontraban Kyle y Cartman.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta, Kenny arrastra a Stan lejos de los chicos.

— Ahora que Kenny— dice Stan ya bastante fastidiado.

— Acabo de tener una idea.

— Kenny, no.

— Kenny, sí. Vamos a seguirlos para ver si nuestros métodos funcionaron.

— Jesucristo — Stan se frota la puente de su nariz —Está bien — después de todo también quiere saber si lo que le sugirió a Kyle realmente funcionó con Cartman.

— Wow, así que era esto lo que estaban tramando. — una voz conocida lo interrumpieron.

Mierda, están jodidos.

* * *

N/A: :0000 ¿Quién será? El/la que logre adivinar se gana un dulce virtual(?). Decidí no seguir con el "punto para Kenny o para Stan" para que no se volviera repetitivo Muchas gracias por sus reviews espero que no les esté aburriendo esta bazofia x'D aunque, no se, supongo que estoy mejorando o eso quiero creer x'DDDD ok ya. Hasta luego :3


	5. Que ambiente tan más gay

N/A: ¡Saru títulos locos(?) ha vuelto!. Hehehe lamento el retraso, he estado ocupada por entregas finales y todo eso. Pero finalmente estoy en vacaciones así que es probable que actualice más seguido. Ah, otra cosa, la letra en _cursiva_ es el flashback y las oraciones en "comillas" son los pensamientos, digo, por si querían saber x'D. Sin más que decir, les dejo el cap ;3

* * *

—Ugh como tardan el hippie y el pobre— se queja Cartman por décima vez. Ya tienen más de media hora esperando a los otros chicos. Les habían encargado un trabajo en equipo, pero debido a las pendejadas que estaban haciendo con bolas de papel, terminaron en detención —mejor me largo.

—Ni se te ocurra Cartman— responde rápidamente Kyle. Se encontraba a un lado del otro. —Tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo sobre el trabajo que nos encargaron de una vez culón.

—Pero los otros estúpidos están en detención.

—Si no te hubieras burlado, no estuviéramos aquí como estúpidos.

—Pero yo no tengo la culpa que estuvieran mandándose mensajes maricas —se defiende Cartman —mejor vámonos, esos idiotas van a estar saliendo bien tarde, ya después le decimos. Que al cabo Stan siempre hace lo que tú dices y Kenny hará la presentación.

—Agh está bien. Solo para que dejes de joder.

Ambos chicos comienzan a caminar directo a sus casas, pero dentro de un par de minutos aparece un silencio incómodo. Como si uno de los dos quisiera decir algo, pero a la vez no.

— ¿Y…que tal te va con tu dieta?— pregunta Kyle tratando de sonar indiferente, a pesar de que lo tiene intrigado.

"De los mil demonios, una verdadera tortura" piensa Cartman, pero como no quiere mostrar su debilidad se limita a responder —Bien, no es gran cosa. Y ¿Ahora por qué usas una chaqueta roja? ¿No te basta con tu cabello judío?

—Uh, no encontré mi otra chaqueta.

— ¡Ja! Sí, claro.

— ¡Enserio! No la encontré esta mañana y pues esta es la única que estaba a la mano.

—Siempre la usas, nunca la cambias. ¿No será qué quieres llamar la atención?— pregunta Cartman con un tono burlón.

— ¿No debería preguntarte a ti eso?— porque no se iba a dejar, no señor. —Impactaste a toda la escuela con tu nueva dieta que lo más probable sea solo para llamar la atención.

—Por si no lo sabes, lo estoy haciendo por mi propio bien. Así cuando llegue a estar delgado podré romper las vaginas de todas las zorras de la escuela— dice Cartman con determinación "Y así me harás caso" pensó, pero inmediatamente se golpeó mentalmente. Eso fue lo más gay que pudo haber pensado.

— ¿Desde cuándo te interesa ser el "popular" de la escuela? El Cartman que yo conozco se la pasa jodiendo a todo el mundo y pasarse toda la puta tarde tragando Chessepuffs como el maldito cerdo asqueroso que es.

—Cállate judío de mierda. — dice Cartman molesto —Por dios, estamos en la maldita preparatoria. Ya es hora de conseguir alguna puta para no morir como esos perdedores vírgenes como _tú _comprenderás.

—Primero yo aún no he muerto, todavía tengo una vida por delante. Y segundo, por el momento no estoy interesado en salir con alguien.

—Eso dicen los perdedores vírgenes que probablemente terminen siendo maricas.

Kyle suspira cansado, no tiene que seguirle la corriente a esa bola de grasa.

Ambos continúan caminando más tranquilos. Por alguna extraña razón se liberaron de esa tensión incómoda que habían formado anteriormente. —No tienes que forzarte en hacer algo que no te gusta. Esa persona te aceptaría tal y como eres. — menciona Kyle. Cartman solo abre más los ojos mirándolo extrañado —S-solo digo. — se sonroja levemente.

Cartman no sabe que decir en respuesta, pensó en burlarse pero Kyle le sugirió de buena forma. Será sólo por molestar o… ¿Por qué más? Esta duda hizo que su corazón latiera más rápido.

Esto se está poniendo demasiado gay.

—Eso es lo más marica que escuchado. — Kyle iba a responder pero Cartman habla nuevamente —Pero tomaré eso en cuenta.

Ambos estaban sumidos en sus propios pensamientos que, sin darse cuenta, llegaron a la casa de Kyle. —Uh bien, entonces…— el mencionado se dirige a su casa —Yo le comento a Stan sobre el proyecto y tú le dices a Kenny.

—Sí… te ves mejor con la chaqueta naranja.

— ¿Qué?—

—Que…— Cartman se dio cuenta de lo que acaba de decir. Demonios lo dijo sin pensar —Nos vemos mañana— dicho esto, salió corriendo.

Kyle se quedó congelado procesando lo que acaba de suceder. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios, pero en dos segundos la borró, pensando que esto era demasiado gay y entró a su casa como si no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada.

— ¡Oh por dios!, ¡OH POR DIOS!— dice Kenny emocionado saliendo del arbusto seguido por Stan — ¿Viste eso? Nuestro trabajo está dando frutos. —

—Por dios Kenny ¿puedes callarte? Nos van a escuchar— dice Stan frotándose la puente de su nariz. — ¿Qué no te preocupa lo que _él_ nos puede llegar hacer? Sabe lo que estamos haciendo, ¿Qué tal si se los dice a Kyle y a Cartman?…

_—Wow, ¿así que era esto lo que han estado tramando?—dice la persona con un tono divertido. Sí que están en problemas._

_— ¡¿Craig?!— ambos gritan al mismo tiempo._

_—Enserio chicos, en vez de dedicarse más en la escuela se la pasan formando parejas maricas— dice tranquilo Craig. Por fin se pudo liberar del estúpido maestro, solo porque había recogido un pedazo de papel arrugado el muy imbécil creyó que también estaba jugando con los maricas del Team contrario. Les haría pagar por meterlo en problemas, pero no esperó que se presentaría rápidamente la oportunidad._

_— ¿A ti que te importa?— dice Stan más calmado —No es asunto tuyo lo que hagamos._

_—Tengo que recordarte que por culpa de ustedes tuve que soportar al imbécil del profesor en detención. Y eso que no hice nada…esta vez._

_—A mí no me culpes ese fue Kenny. Que pudo usar su maldito celular en vez de lanzar bolas de papel— Stan lo fulmina con la mirada a Kenny._

_—Que esto no quedó atrás— dice Kenny recordando el capítulo anterior —Mira, te tengo trato Craig. Si mantienes esto en secreto, puedes tener esto…—Kenny se acerca a Craig y le entrega un volante. _

_Craig lee el volante e inmediatamente lo rompe suspirando — ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no quiero pasar la noche contigo McCormick?_

_— ¡Oye! Iba ser gratis— responde Kenny desanimado. Desgraciado, era una buena oferta._

_— ¿Enserio Kenny? Por lo menos ten dignidad— dice Stan frotándose la puente de su nariz._

_—Como sea, yo me largo. Les diré a los otros maricas lo que están tramando— Craig se dirige hacia Kyle y Cartman. Cuando escucha un 'espera' por parte de Stan, se le forma una pequeña sonrisa y se detiene para dirigirse nuevamente con ellos. — Que quieren. — dice, sabiendo la respuesta._

_— Que quieres a cambio de tu silencio— dice Stan resignado._

_—Quiero mis 100 dólares que me quitaron por hacer esa estupidez en Perú._

_— ¿Todavía estás con eso? Éramos unos niños— dice Kenny pero al notar la mirada asesina de Craig agrega —quiero decir, no tenemos el dinero ¿no puedes pedir otra cosa? No sé, como pasar la noche conmigo. Es gratis._

_—Ni en tus sueños. — Dice Craig asqueado —De acuerdo pediré otra cosa— nota como Stan y Kenny suspiran más calmados —quiero participar en la apuesta._

_Stan lo piensa por un momento, luego voltea hacía con Kenny. Éste solo se encoge de hombros — De acuerdo, ¿por quién apuestas?_

_—Por ninguno._

_—Por ninguno no vale. Se supone que tienes que estar con uno de nosotros. — dice Kenny._

_—Yo estaré por quien me convenga. Ustedes eligen, páguenme mis 100 dólares o me dejan participar o les digo a Kyle y a Cartman lo que están tramando._

_— ¡Agh, está bien! Estás dentro de la apuesta. Sólo no digas nada._

_—Hecho. — Craig y Stan estrechan sus manos._

—Bah, te preocupas demasiado. Además quería participar en esta apuesta— dice Kenny moviendo su mano restándole importancia.

—No sé por qué, pero terminaremos en un lío grande— dice Stan más para sí mismo que para Kenny.

* * *

N/A: Y el dulce virtual es para *tambores* Mayorsam77! -aunque no sé si quisiste decir eso, mmm ¡al demonio! ¡dulces virtuales para todos los que siguen esta bazofia! :'D después de todo no sirvo para el suspenso x'D pero por lo menos lo intenté(?) Andaba leyendo sus comentarios -los cuales amo y les agradezco :'3- alguien osea Lynn Bondevik- había mencionado Stenny, lamento decirte que no, no habrá Stenny pero como también me gusta esa ship habrá muy pero muy leve ;3 cofcoftambiénCrennycofcof En fin actualizaré dentro de 8 días, Hasta luego ;33


	6. Esto se está complicando

**N/A:** ¿Dije 8 días? ¡Quize decir 21 días! Ah, realmente lo siento he tenido leves bloqueos. Osea, tengo varias ideas, pero no tengo ni la más puta idea de cómo plantearlas D: ¿No les ha pasado? ¿No? Bueno :'v Como sea, aquí está el captítulo. Disfruten :''v

* * *

Al día siguiente todo vuelve a ser como antes. Kyle y Cartman discuten por lo mismo de siempre. Como si ese momento incómodo nunca pasó.

Stan creyó que habría algún cambio después de lo que había sucedido el día anterior. Kenny también lo notó, lo cual, desanimó bastante. Ni siquiera tiene la motivación de andar jodiendo como otras veces.

Stan, Kenny, Kyle y Cartman se encuentran en la casa de este último haciendo el dichoso trabajo que les habían encargado.

—Bien, tenemos casi todo listo. Nada más falta poner las preguntas del tema, ya para poder mandar todo a la mierda— dice Kyle con un tono cansado mientras organiza los papeles.

—Ya era hora. Ya me estaba muriendo del aburrimiento— dice Kenny reincorporándose.

—No sé de qué te quejas, no hiciste casi nada. — Kyle lo fulmina con la mirada.

—¡Hey! Yo hice los efectos del proyecto.

—Sigue sin tomar en cuenta.

—Bueno, ¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer algo? Muero de hambre. — interrumpe Stan. Estaba demasiado cansado como para soportar otra tonta discusión –aunque esta vez Kenny casi no hizo nada-.

—Sí, yo también. — Apoya Cartman.

—Tú cuando no tienes hambre, Cartman. — Dice Kyle con burla. Es la tercera vez en que Kyle empieza con las discusiones de hoy, algo bastante raro para Stan. Normalmente es Cartman quien empieza. Después de todo, no es la misma rutina de siempre como había pensado.

—Conozco un local donde venden hamburguesas bien sabrosas(n/a: oie zi)—sugirió Kenny.

—Pues vamos— dice Cartman.

—Hey! ¿Qué hay con las preguntas?— dice Kyle. No quiere que sea él quien termine todo el jodido proyecto.

—Yo las hago. Ahora vámonos.— responde Cartman, sorprendiendo a todos. Sip, poco a poco están cambiando.

0-0-0-0

—Bien, yo hago los pedidos, mientras ustedes buscan una mesa. — Dice Stan, con la esperanza de que no empiezen alegar sobre el lugar.

—Espera, yo te acompaño— dice Kenny. Stan ya tiene una idea de cuál es su intención de acompañarlo, así que se resigna. Después de todo, ya se está acostumbrando.

Una vez lejos de los otros chicos, Kenny decide pensar en su nuevo movimiento y claro, ¿por qué no pedirle a Stan que pague su pedido? —Supongo que ya notaste ese "nuevo ambiente de Kyle y el Culón ¿no?

—Si Kenny, lo noté. — Suspira Stan —Y por un momento creí que solamente actuarían como si nada hubiera pasado.

— ¿Crees que suceda algo si los dejamos solos de nuevo?

—Uh no lo sé, ¿Quizás?

—Mmm, tengo una idea, pero antes…

—¿Qué?

—¿Me pagas la hamburguesa?— Kenny pone ojos de cachorro abandonado.

—No.— Stan responde automáticamente.

—Por favoooooooor…—Kenny pone ojos de cachorro.

No por favor, esos ojos no. Maldito Kenny, sabe que Stan es débil a ese tipo de miradas. Siempre se sale con la suya —Agh, está bien. ¿Cuál es tu idea?

—Graciaaaas— Kenny se aleja brincando, mientras lo hace escucha a Stan preguntando sobre su idea, pero obviamente no se lo diría. Después de todo, es su oponente y sería aburrido si se lo contara.

Finalmente encuentra la mesa donde se encontraban los otros dos y nota que ambos platicaban sin necesidad de estar insultándose a cada rato. Sí que es gracioso, cuando están a solas hablan como si fueran los mejores amigos, en cambio si hay un tercero, inmediatamente actúan como enemigos.

—Holiiii— saluda animadamente aunque no quería interrumpirlos en lo que sea que estuvieran hablando.

— ¿Y Stan?— pregunta Kyle ignorando el saludo de Kenny.

—Está formado, me cansé de estar parado. Ahora que recuerdo, ¿Qué no estabas a dieta Cartman?

—Ya no lo estoy.

—Oh, y yo que pensé que era para conquistar a alguien—trata de sonar indiferente.

—¿Conquistar?— Kyle por más que no quisiera, sonó molesto —¿A quién?

—N-no sé de qué estás hablando— Cartman se pone nervioso, evitando la pregunta de Kyle.

—¿A quién quieres conquistar Cartman?— insiste.

—¡A nadie!

—¿Y qué hay de ti Kyle? El rojo te quedaba bien— interrumpe Kenny —Oh, creo que ya están atendiendo a Stan, ahorita regreso— se levanta y se dirige hacia Stan.

—Es cierto Kyle, ¿qué hay de tu ridícula chaqueta roja?— Kenny escucha a Cartman mientras se aleja. No podía aguantar la risa, esos pequeños comentarios que había hecho eran suficientes para encender una mecha de una dinamita.

0-0-0-0

Stan no pudo dirigirse a la mesa, ya que Kenny lo había arrastrado a los baños. Y claramente tenía la idea de que Kenny la había cagado.

—¿Qué coño acabas de hacer Kenny?

—Uhm, nada en especial— decía Kenny mientras jugaba con sus manos. Parece un niño que acababa de romper un jarrón. —Solo le pregunté a Cartman que por qué había roto su dieta, si era para que lograra conquistar…

—Dime que no mencionaste a Ky- —Stan se frotó la puente de su nariz pero no pudo terminar la oración por que Kenny lo interrumpió.

—¡No lo hice! Pero hice ponerlo celoso.

Stan suspira, solamente quería comer tranquilamente sin necesidad de estar planeando su nuevo movimiento. Pero nooo, Kenny siempre arruina sus momentos de tranquilidad. —Como sea, vamos con los otros dos, tengo demasiada hambre como para tener que estar soportando todas las idioteces de ustedes.

—E-espera, deberíamos sentarnos en otro lugar—sugiere Kenny nervioso.

—A la mierda, no creo que les haya afectado tanto.— dicho esto se dirige con los otros a esperar su maldita hamburguesa.

0-0-0-0

Kenny tenía razón, debieron sentarse en otro lado. El ambiente estaba demasiado tenso, Kyle y Cartman no han hablado desde que se sentaron. ¿Tanto les había afectado?

_En cuanto se encaminaban a la mesa logró escuchar su conversación…_

_—¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que haga?— preguntaba Cartman molesto_

_—Solo era curiosidad Cartman. Y deja de ponerte a la defensiva.— responde Kyle, evitando la pregunta que le había hecho._

_Cartman no pudo insultarlo porque fue interrumpido con la llegada de los otros dos._

No hay marcha atrás, la mesera les había traído sus pedidos y decidió ignorarlos para comenzar a comer. Kenny a ratos intentaba inútilmente hacer comentarios para liberar esa tensión.

En cuanto terminaron, inmediatamente Kyle y Cartman se fueron por su propio camino. Stan y Kenny trataron de detenerlos pero su terquedad no se los permitió.

—Buen trabajo Kenny, ¿Cómo carajos vamos hacer que se reconcilien?— dice Stan molesto.

—No pensé que les afectaría tanto un estúpido comentario.— Kenny se defiende, aunque esta vez si la cagó. —Bueno, yo iré con el culón y tú vas con Kyle. A ver si logramos hacer que se reconcilien.

—¿Y qué se supone que le diga?, Estamos hablando de Kyle y Cartman.

—Qué se yo, eres su mejor amigo. Ya se te ocurrirá algo— dicho esto, Kenny se aleja de Stan para alcanzar a Cartman.

"Esto se está volviendo más complicado de lo que creí" pensó Stan.

* * *

**N/A:** Bueno, como dije anteriormente, he tenido leves bloqueos sobre como desarrollar la historia. Esto apenas lo hice en cuanto la inspiración me bofeteó y antes de que se vaya estoy aprovechando en escribir el siguiente capítulo para tenerle ventaja y no atrasarme tanto xD. A ver si lo publico el próximo martes (Ya saben, osea dentro de millones de años :u)


	7. Confundiendo sentimientos

**N/A:** Bien son las 11:51 de la noche, así que técnicamente todavía es martes. Joder si. Pude cumplir mi promesa :'D. Bueno les dejo el capítulo uwu

* * *

Kenny se encontraba corriendo, hasta que logró alcanzar a su objetivo.

—Hey Cartman, ¡Espérame!— grita agitado, pero el mencionado lo ignora y continúa con su camino. Kenny lo intenta de nuevo —¡Cartman, espera!— nada, ese imbécil cree que si lo ignora se saldrá con la suya, —¡QUE TE ESPERES PINCHE GORDO!

—QUE NO SOY GORDO IMBÉCIL— finalmente se detiene volteando a ver a Kenny. Sip, insultarlo nunca falla.

—Perdón, pero solo así me haces caso.— ríe mientras se acerca hacia Cartman —Oye, ¿Qué carajos fue todo eso?

—Qué te importa.— comienza a caminar, perseguido por Kenny —Además tu empezaste.

—¿Empezar qué?

—¡Lo que dijiste, no te hagas!

Mierda, no puede decirle que él mismo provocó este lío solo para saber la reacción de Kyle. Tendrá que tener tacto —Sólo quería provocarle celos a Kyle. — ya está, lo dijo, una mentirilla blanca, aunque en realidad no era mentira.

—¿Q-qué?— Oh, no esperaba esa reacción del culón. Cartman se sonrojó. Oh rayos, solamente logró confundirlo más de lo que ya estaba.

—Bueno, quería hacerle saber que no será el único que está en búsqueda de una pareja— Kenny suelta una risita nerviosa. —No esperaba que se molestara por eso.

—No necesito pareja estúpido— Cartman baja la mirada. Parece desanimado.

Mieerda, se está complicando la situación y extrañamente se siente culpable por ello. Estúpido Cartman manipulador cabrón. Así que intenta molestarlo para ver si se anima un poco —Oye oye, no te desanimes. Pronto lo solucionarán.

—Suenas como si hubiera terminado con alguien.— Dice molesto.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué no fue así?— bromea.

—Claro que no pobre de mierda!— Cartman se enoja. Bueno lo insultó, algo es algo.

—Bueno ya. ¿A dónde ibas?

—A mi casa, ¿A dónde más?— rueda los ojos como si fuera lo más obvio.

—Ah pues te acompaño.

—¿Para qué? Deja de seguirme cabrón. Nada más me estás colmando la paciencia. Vete a la mierda mejor.

—Aw eres un bastardo. Todavía que me preocupo por ti, y me tratas como la mierda.

—Pues eso eres ¿no?— se burla.

—Jódete culón.— Kenny le hace la típica seña de Craig y se aleja. Tal vez se preocupó por nada, es Cartman después de todo. A ese cabrón no le afecta ese tipo de cosas, o eso cree.

Aun así, tiene el pequeño presentimiento de que algo cambió en él. "Me pregunto como le estara yendo a Stan" pensó.

0-0-0-0

Stan corría en búsqueda de su amigo pelirrojo, después de haber hablado con Kenny. Aun no tenía idea de que decirle cuando lo encuentre, solo espera que se le ocurra algo durante el camino. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Wendy Testaburguer, la chica de sus sueños que ahora, son pareja oficial...de nuevo.

—¡Hola Stan!, iba en camino a tu casa, ya que no me contestabas.

—Uh hola Wendy, — saluda entre jadeos. Mierda, estaba tan ocupado con el trabajo en equipo, que decidió apagar su celular —lamento no haberte contestado, tenía mi celular apagado.

—No importa—dice Wendy mientras hacia señas con su mano para restarle importancia al asunto —Bueno, vamos al cine? Creo que todavía tenemos tiempo para llegar a la función.

Doble mierda, había olvidado completamente que tenia una cita hoy. Claro, le había dicho que si un día antes de la apuesta (y del proyecto, claro), y le dijo que no tendría problema.

Ahora tendrá que ingeniárselas para librarse de este lío sin necesidad de romper -otra vez- con su novia.

—Ah sí, ehm. De hecho iba ir a tu casa, p-para decirte que no podré ir contigo — nota como Wendy cambia la expresión de alegría a una de tristeza —P-pero podemos salir otro día— sugiere rápidamente.

—¿Entonces cuándo?

—Perdón pero tengo que irme, adiós— dice, ignorando lo que le había preguntado y se fue a la casa de Kyle, dejando a Wendy sola. Más tarde le diría alguna excusa.

Finalmente llega a la casa de su mejor amigo, después de saludar a la familia Broflovski se dirige a la habitación de su amigo pelirrojo y toca levemente la puerta para asegurar de que esté ahí, hasta que logra escuchar un "pasa" entra.

Kyle se encontraba acostado mirando el techo. Parecía estar encerrado en su mundo, tal vez reflexionando sobre lo que sea que le haya dicho a Cartman. Dirige la mirada hacia Stan, que se encontraba de pie en frente de la puerta.

—Oh eres tu Stan— dice reincorporándose —¿Qué pasa?

—Eso te quería preguntar, —¿Qué te pasó?

—No lo sé, fue algo raro.— dice, rascándose la nuca. —Cartman y yo discutimos pero esta vez fue diferente.

Después de que Kyle le explicara la discusión que tuvo con Cartman. Stan pudo entenderlo mejor. "Así que fue la culpa de Kenny después de todo" piensa Stan, aunque si se pone en el lugar de Cartman se sentiría un poco mal —¿Y por qué no le pides disculpas? Fue tu culpa después de todo.

—¿Qué? Oye, yo no tengo la culpa que se molestara. Es _su_ problema.— Kyle mira a Stan indignado.

—Sí, pero no debiste presionarlo ¿sabes?

—Pero él no… Yo no quise decir… Bueno, es que…¡Agh, está bien!— Kyle suelta un suspiro frustrado. En vez de que Stan le diera su apoyo solamente lo hizo sentir culpable. Vaya mejor amigo.

—Es algo nuevo el que interese saber más sobre Cartman.— dice, a ver si puede sacar algo que pueda tomarlo a su favor.

—N-no es eso. Solo tenía curiosidad. Nada más.— tartamudea. Stan mantiene la mirada fija como queriendo decir "no te creo nada" a lo que solamente lo pone más nervioso y confundido. —Bueno, quizás si. Pero solamente porque quiero estar seguro de que no haga algo para que me joda la existencia.— dice rápidamente.

—Si tú lo dices. Bueno me tengo que ir, quedé en que llegaría temprano a casa, si no mi madre me matará.

—Como sea, adiós.

Por lo menos logró confundirlo un poco. Solo espera a que todo se arregle cuando se vuelvan a ver.

* * *

**N/A:** Bueno, siento que está algo corto, meh solo espero que les haya gustado :u. Maldito Stan dejando sola a Wendy D: Si, lamento decirles que Stan es heterosexual en este fic xD pero si habrá el leve Stenny ewe No te preocupes Wendy, ya te vengarás en el siguiente cap Wurufufufu(?)


	8. Y las dudas no se aclaran

**N/A:** Bueno, le dije a floppy que lo publicaría tempranito, y pus ya es nochi -lo siento Floppy, te fallé u_ú. Pero esta vez si que me lucí, escribí un poco más de lo normal :0

* * *

Al día siguiente, Kenny le dice (obliga) a Stan irse a pie a la escuela. "Es para que resuelvan sus problemas" según él.

Pero Stan piensa que no se solucionará rápidamente. A pesar de que habló con Kyle ayer -y hacerle saber que esta vez tuvo la culpa- no cree que sea él que dé el primer paso. Es tan orgulloso como el mismo Cartman. Esos dos dicen que no son iguales, pero ambos saben que no es así. Tienen la misma rivalidad, el mismo coraje de enfrentarse, y el mismo orgullo. Vaya, sí que estas caminatas ayudan a reflexionar y a mantener la mente despejada.

Ambos chicos llegan más pronto de lo normal. La escuela estaba casi vacía, por lo que deciden dar una vuelta.

—Brrr ¡Que frio está haciendo hoy!— se queja el rubio, cruzándose de brazos para conservar el poco calor que tiene.

—Tú quisiste caminar— dice el pelinegro indiferente, después de todo, él no es tan friolento como su amigo.

—Creí que se me quitaría si caminamos.— lloriquea, aunque sabe Stan que lo hace falsamente. —Ya que al parecer tú no tienes frío, deberías prestarme tu chaqueta.

—Ni en tus sueños. Además tú tienes tu parca ¿Qué no es suficiente para ti?

—Noooooooooooooooo.— grita —Vamos, solo un ratito.

—No.

—Bien, si no me lo prestas por las buenas, entonces serán por las malas. — dice seriamente.

—Pero que…— Stan no pudo terminar la oración por que Kenny se había lanzado hacia él. Después de tantos forcejeos e insultos, terminó prestándole la chaqueta. —Maldita sea Kenny.

—Hehehe, nadie puede con Kenny McCormick— dice victorioso.

Poco a poco llegaban más alumnos a la escuela. Señal que tomaron como ya falta poco para que las clases comiencen, pero antes de que Stan dijera sobre entrar al aula, Kenny se fue corriendo. Ese cabrón quiere quedarse con la chaqueta de Stan. Más tarde lo golpeará para que se lo devuelva.

0-0-0-0

Resignado, se dirige a su salón pero se detiene al escuchar una voz familiar.

—¡Stan!

—Oh, hola Wendy.— Stan se acerca hacia ella. Demonios, debió haberle llamado o de menos enviado un mensaje pidiendo disculpas. Pero estaba tan ocupado pensando en sus próximos movimientos –por si Kyle no se reconcilia con Cartman- que lo dejó para después. Solo espera que no esté molesta por haberla dejado sola.

Stan le iba dar un beso de saludo, pero Wendy lo rechaza fríamente. Sip, está enojada.

—¿Por qué no me llamaste? Estaba preocupada.

—Lo siento, he estado ocupado últimamente.

—¿Y qué es lo que te mantiene "tan ocupado" como para que no me respondas mis llamadas?

—Bueno, uh, es algo complicado.— dice, rascándose la nuca y encogiéndose de hombros. No puede contarle lo que está tramando junto con Kenny porque probablemente se lo cuente a Bebe y Bebe se lo cuenta a sus otras amigas y ellas se encargarían de contárselo a toda la escuela. Wendy solamente se cruza de brazos esperando una explicación, tiene que pensar rápido en una buena excusa, o si no, romperá con él y tendrá que hacer cualquier cosa para que reconquistarla. Con solo imaginarlo le causa una flojera extrema. —Estoy en una especie de uh, "contrato" con alguien…—Wendy lo miraba incrédula. Stan comenzaba ponerse nervioso—…y er, no p-puedo decirte de que trata exactamente…—la mirada de Wendy lo estaba intimidando.

—Hey Stan ¿puedes venir un momento conmigo?— Kenny acaba de acercarse hacia ellos sin tener idea de lo que estaban hablando. Stan lo agradece internamente de haberlo salvado.

—¿Por qué Kenny tiene tu chaqueta puesta?— dice Wendy confundida.

—Claro voy contigo Ken— Stan la ignora —Nos vemos a la salida ¿sí?— sin esperar respuesta se va rápidamente con Kenny, dejándola sola –de nuevo-.

0-0-0-0

Craig, quien estaba tomando algunos libros de su casillero del otro extremo, escuchó toda la conversación. Miró a Wendy, quien estaba en el mismo lugar, -a pesar de que los otros chicos ya se habían ido-, se veía confundida. Iba ignorar esa escena pero por alguna razón quiso molestarla un rato.

—Si sigues mirando la nada, te tacharán de loca.— dice en tono burlón.

—Cállate.

—Vaya, si me escuchaste.

—Que es lo que quieres Craig— suspira —Si quieres que te ayude con lo de la detención de ayer, arréglatelas tú solo.

—Ni quien quiera pedirte ayuda— Craig le muestra su dedo medio indiferente —Sólo quería decirte que deberías tener vigilado a tu noviecito marica.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—No sé si deba decirte— en realidad no lo sabía.

—Oh vamos, me molestas con que vigile más a Stan pero no quieres decirme el por qué.— Wendy se molesta, sí que lo saca de quicio.

—De acuerdo, te lo diré. Pero lo que te voy a decir es algo impactante.

Wendy no estaba segura si confiar en él, pero tenía tantas dudas que quería resolverlas ya. Así que asiente, preparándose para lo que le fuera a decir.

0-0-0-0

Stan se siente más tranquilo, Kenny sí que lo sacó en el lío que tenía con su novia. Hablando de él, han estado caminando hacia su aula pero Kenny no le ha dicho nada. ¿Será que escuchó su conversación? O posiblemente…

—Kyle y Cartman no se han dirigido la palabra— dice Kenny desanimado. Sip, era eso lo que esperaba.

—Kenny, ya te lo había dicho, esos dos no lo arreglarán inmediatamente.

—Aw pero yo quiero que se hablen ya— dice, haciendo puchero.

—Estamos hablando de Kyle y Cartman. Démosle tiempo, ya si no hacen nada al respecto, entonces es el momento de hacer algo.

—Bien.— dice molesto

—Ahora vámonos que ya empezaron las clases.

Durante todas las clases Stan ha tenido la sensación de que estaban hablando a sus espaldas. Quizás son sus nervios, o tal vez tenga que ver con Wendy. Lentamente dirige su mirada hacia ella, lucía perdida en sus pensamientos. Demonios, esto va de mal en peor, tiene que hablar correctamente con ella.

Finalmente el timbre sonó, indicando la hora del descanso. Stan nota a Kenny demasiado inquieto, así que decide calmarlo un poco.

—Kenny, ya te dije, ten paciencia.

—Entiendo, pero deberíamos ir al patio trasero rápido.

—Dios, ¿Kenny ahora que hiciste? Te dije…

—Hey Stan, tengo que ir a la biblioteca. Si quieres adelántate a la cafetería.— interrumpe Kyle sin saber lo que estaban discutiendo.

—Uh está bien.— Stan le dirige la mirada hacia Kenny molesto, éste solo se encoge de hombros.

Esperaron a que Kyle se fuera y se dirigieron rápidamente al patio trasero. Kenny no le quiso explicar el por qué. Cuando finalmente llegaron, Kenny solamente empujó a Stan a una pequeña cuarto en donde guardan las cosas de deportes, para después entrar él.

—Kenny, carajo, ¿Qué estás hacien…

—¡Shhh! Ya llegaron— lo interrumpe. Stan estaba confundido, hasta que se asomó por la rendija de la puerta.

Eran Kyle y Cartman. Al parecer iban a reconciliarse…o eso pensó.

0-0-0-0

Cartman no entiende quién le había dejado ese recado, pero todas sus dudas fueron aclaradas cuando vio llegar al judío.

—¿Qué carajos quieres judío?

—No me mires a mí, solo vi esta nota que estaba en mi casillero.

—Yo también vine por esto— Cartman le muestra la nota.

"Te veo en el patio trasero en la hora del almuerzo"

—Si no fuiste tú entonces ¿quién?

—¿Que importa? De seguro es otra estúpida broma.— se sienta en el suelo.

—¿Piensas esperarlo?— pregunta Kyle, como siempre jodiéndole la vida con su actitud marica.

—Pues sí, estúpido.

Kyle bufa, pero no le dice nada y hace lo mismo. Pasaron 10 minutos en silencio y Cartman comenzaba a impacientarse, probablemente no vendría esa persona que lo mandó a citar, que estupidez.

—Agh, se está tardando— Cartman decide romper el silencio.

—Lo sé.— Kyle suspira — ¿Para qué crees que nos hayan citado?

—Yo que sé, tal vez para meterse en la vida de los demás.

—¿Qué quiers decir con e…

—Tal vez quiera preguntar sobre quién le gusta

—Yo no qu…

—Para que le diga a medio mundo y arruine la relación de esa pers…

—¡Lo siento! ¡¿Si?!— Kyle grita molesto —No debí entrometerme en tu vida sentimental.

—¿Entonces por qué insistías tanto?

—¡No lo sé! Es algo confuso, creí que esa persona que te gusta, quería hacerte cambiar.

—¿Cambiar en qué?

—Uh no sé, ¿tu aspecto? O tu forma de se…

—Te perdono

—¿Eh?

—Que te perdono judío idiota. — dice Cartman,—Pero que te quede claro, a mí Nadie me cambia por mi forma de ser o por mi forma física — dicho esto, se levanta y se dirige a la cafetería. No quería perder el almuerzo por un estúpido que no llegó a la hora que acordó. Pero por alguna razón sentía su cara arder.

—Hey culón espérame—Kyle se levanta y le sigue.

Cuando los chicos se marcharon, Kenny finalmente grita de la emoción.

—¿Viste eso? Oh por diooos.

—Así que fuiste tú después de todo.— Stan suspira —Te dije que esperaras.

—¡Pero funcionó!

—Como sea, ya abre la maldita puerta que me estoy ahogando aquí.— y no mentía, el cuarto es demasiado pequeño.

—Ya voy princeso.— dice Kenny mientras trata de abrir la puerta pero al momento de abrirla, ésta se atora, lo que hace empujarla con demasiada fuerza. Tanta que se abrió con rapidez, provocando que ambos se cayeran, terminando en una posición comprometedora; Kenny debajo de Stan.

—Ouch.

—Maldita sea Kenny.— Stan se levanta adolorido.

—¡Así que era esto lo que me estabas ocultando!— Stan y Kenny voltean rápidamente hacia quien había gritado. Era Wendy, que estaba enfrente de ellos. Estaba encabronada.

Doble mierda.

* * *

**N/A:** Supongo que ya tienen una idea de lo que se refería Wendy, ¿así o más obvia? xD Ya ni lo pude corregir bien por que mi padre me anda presionando con la computadora y mi hermana nada más está viendo lo que hago D/x Bueh, me iré a sufrir con el Steven Bomb y sacar teorías con el capitulo de Gravity Falls, hasta el próximo martes :u


	9. ¿Uno más en el juego?

**N/A:** Y aquí les dejo más de esta bazofia xD Aah cada vez los hago más largos y eso es bueno...creo xD bueno en este capítulo no hay Kyman u_u o por cierto, ya lo había mencionado antes pero por si acaso no lo leyeron xD, las letra en _cursiva_ son los flashbacks :0, ojalá y no se confundan. Espero y les guste...

* * *

Stan no sabía que decir, Wendy ya sabía la dichosa apuesta. Dirigió una mirada de ayuda hacia Kenny pero éste solamente se encogió de hombros, ¿por qué siempre que se mete en problemas, nadie le echa una mano? Suelta un pesado suspiro antes para empezar a "negociar" con su propia novia.

—Escucha Wendy, sé que debí habértelo contado antes, pero no _podía_ porque temía que se lo contaras a tus amigas y…

—¿Qué iba contar qué?— lo interrumpe —¿Qué tu novio batea para el mismo equipo? ¡¿Crees que les contaría semejante barbaridad?!— dice Wendy, con lágrimas amenazando por salir.

—…¿Qué?— Stan abre completamente los ojos, eso realmente no se lo esperaba. ¿Qué demonios?

—¡Por favor! ¿Cómo podría decirles que fui engañada?— Dicho esto, comienza a sollozar, cubriendo su cara con ambas manos.

Stan no tenía ni puta idea de lo que estaba pasando, nuevamente dirige su mirada hacia Kenny, que al igual que él, estaba totalmente confundido.

—¿De qué rayos estás hablan...?

—¡No puedo creer que me engañes con un _hombre_ Stanley!— se limpia las lágrimas con la muñeca de su mano —¡Y PARA COLMO CON KENNY!

—¡¿Qué?!— ambos chicos gritan y Wendy comienza a llorar nuevamente.

—¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! Dios, no estoy saliendo con Kenny. — Stan por última vez le pide ayuda a su "amigo" para salir te esto —¿Cierto Kenny?

—No me mires a mí, sabes que yo le entro a todo— responde un poco más calmado, el muy cabrón.

Stan suelta un largo suspiro de frustración, de verdad que no se puede contar con nadie.

—¡Deja de fingir Stan! Craig ya me lo contó todo.

¿Craig? ¿Ese idiota amargado? Ahora sí que está molesto. En cuanto lo vea le partirá la madre a ese cabrón. Estaba por irse a buscarlo, pero Kenny lo agarra del brazo.

—Espera, ¿cómo que Craig te contó todo?— le pregunta a Wendy seriamente —¿Qué te contó exactamente?

—Bueno…

_—De acuerdo, te lo diré. Pero lo que te voy a decir es algo impactante.—Dice Craig_

_Wendy no estaba segura si confiar en él, pero tenía tantas dudas que quería resolverlas ya. Así que asiente, preparándose para lo que le fuera a decir._

_—Marsh está saliendo con McCormick.— Wendy lo mira totalmente sorprendida y a la vez, confundida. No se lo podía creer —Sí, tu noviecito terminó siendo un marica— sonríe cínicamente._

_—Estas mintiendo. — dice después de salir del shock. Después de todo es Craig Tucker, solamente lo dice porque probablemente algo debió haber hecho Stan, y esto sea su venganza. O puede que sí tenga razón…_

_—Sabía que no me creerías — dice Craig, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos —Yo solo quería informarte la razón del por qué casi no sale contigo o no responda a tus mensajes. — Se encoje de hombros — Pero ese ya es tu problema. — después de eso, se dirige tranquilamente a su salón._

_—Eso explica el por qué Kenny estaba usando la chaqueta de Stan…—murmura Wendy, después se dirige rápidamente a su salón también._

—¡Eso no es verdad!— dice Kenny molesto —Eso dijo Craig porque no le presto la misma atención como las chicas. Además que sea bicurioso no quiere decir que esté con cualquier hombre que aparenta ser heterosexual. ¡Auch!— se queja, ya que Stan lo había golpeado en el hombro.

—Escucha Wendy, nosotros no estamos saliendo. Son otras razones por la que no te pude contestar tus llamadas y por haber cancelado nuestra cita a última hora.

—¿Y cuáles son?

Stan suspira y le cuenta todo; que está apostando por su mejor amigo para que él confiese sus sentimientos hacia Cartman, los movimientos que ha hecho y los de Kenny. Prefirió no contarle que es lo que le sucede al perdedor porque, ¡Dios, qué vergüenza! Así que solamente le dijo que haría lo que el ganador quisiera.

—No puedo creer que apuesten una tontería así. Se supone que son amigos. — dice Wendy, que está más aliviada, pero después se molesta por lo que están haciendo su novio y su amigo. Ya después se las arreglaría con Craig por mentirle.

—Sí lo sé, pero no sabes lo que es soportar a Kyle quejándose de Cartman casi todo el maldito día.

—O que Cartman solamente provoca a Kyle para llamar su atención a cada rato.— sentencia Kenny.

—Miren, sé que quieren ayudar a que su relación mejore, pero no deben estar apostando el uno por el otro. ¡Eso es incorrecto!

—¡Oh vamos!— dice Kenny. Esa Wendy, siempre pensando en los demás. Qué hippie, igual que Stan. No cabe duda que son el uno para el otro. —¡Es una buena oportunidad en la que podemos sacarle provecho! Además es divertido.

—Lo siento chicos, pero está mal. Y ahora mismo voy con Kyle y Cartman para contarles todo lo que están tramando.— Wendy se voltea y se va a buscar a los mencionados.

—¡Oh genial!— dice Stan molesto —Ahora ambos estaremos en problemas por tu culpa.

—Oye, no esperaba que Wendy apareciera de la nada— se defiende Kenny — Todo porque Craig se le ocurrió meterse en lo que no le importa.

—Ese estúpido debió seguir actuando como si todo le importara una mierda. Sabía que no podría convencer a Wendy fácilmente.

Inmediatamente, como si a Kenny se le prende el foco arriba de su cabeza, tiene una idea —Espera, ¡eso es! Vamos, tenemos que alcanzarla ¡Rápido!

Dicho esto, ambos chicos corren a buscar a Wendy. Stan no tiene idea de lo que se le acaba de ocurrir a Kenny, pero o dice nada. Con tal de que no se enteren y no se metan en serios problemas.

Finalmente la encuentran en la cafetería. Afortunadamente no los ha podido encontrar, o al menos eso esperaban.

—¡Wendy, espera!—grita Stan.

—Ya se los dije, no pienso cambiar de opinión.— nuevamente, Wendy se aleja.

—Espera Stan, yo me encargo.— dice Kenny para después alcanzarla. Stan no pensaba en quedarse de brazos cruzados y decide seguirlo.

0-0-0-0

—Wendy, espera— dice Kenny, mientras la toma del hombro. Los tres se encontraban en el pasillo de la escuela. Por suerte, estaban solos. —Aún no te hemos dicho del todo.

—¿Aún hay más?— suspira pesadamente, ¿Pues que tanto han estado haciendo?

—Pues…— Kenny mira por encima de su hombro, Stan lo había seguido. Demonios, tendrá que ser discreto.

0-0-0-0

Stan no logra escuchar lo que están diciendo, pues Kenny había comenzado a murmurarle en la oreja de su novia.

Eso lo estaba comenzando a intrigarle, Wendy murmuró "¡¿Estás bromeando?!", al parecer ella murmuraba más fuerte ¿Pero qué tanto le estará diciendo Kenny? Demonios, lo peor es que ni siquiera se escuchaba "¿Todo completo?" Escuchó nuevamente de Wendy. Bien eso lo está fastidiando, Kenny se está pasando de listo. Después nota como comienza a sonrojarse y decir "y… ¿será gratis?" eso bastó para acercarse y separar al idiota pervertido de SU novia.

—Bien eso fue suficiente— le dice Stan mientras sujeta a Kenny al cuello de su chaqueta.—Si te atreves hacerle algo a MI novia, te juro que…

—De acuerdo, no diré nada a nadie— interrumpe Wendy, antes de que su celoso novio cometa un homicidio en medio del pasillo de la escuela.

—No no no. No sé qué es lo que te dijo este imbécil, pero no accedas a lo que te proponga…

—Tranquilo, no hará nada malo. Ahora suéltalo.— lo interrumpe nuevamente. Aunque se siente un poco feliz, después de todo, a Stan le sigue importando.

—Gracias— dice Kenny, una vez que su amigo lo suelta de su agarre.

—Como dije antes, no les diré a Kyle ni a Cartman lo que están tramando— Wendy escucha los suspiros de alivio de ambos chicos —Pero, también quiero participar, y quiero estar en el lado de Kenny.

—¡¿Qué?!— Stan nota como Kenny sonríe de oreja a oreja, lo cual le preocupa —¿Wendy estás segura? ¿No quieres mejor estar de mi lado? Este imbécil no te conviene y…

—Ya tomé mi decisión Stan.— dice tranquila y comienza a caminar en dirección a la cafetería, pero decide agregar por que no puede resistirse —Además eso te mereces por no habérmelo contado antes.

Una vez que Stan y Kenny están solos, éste último suelta una risita nerviosa para librar la tensión que ese estaba formando —Si que nos salvamos ¿eh?— le dirige una mirada tímida pero Stan no le responde y lo estampa en los casilleros.

—Ni creas que estás a salvo.— lo amenaza —Si le haces algo a Wendy te partiré toda la madres— después se aleja encabronado.

Kenny se queda atónito, ¿Desde cuándo actúa como Craig cuando se encabrona? Ni que le haya dicho algo malo…Ahora tendrá que cuidarse de él o si no morirá...otra vez.

* * *

**N/A: **Welp eso es todo por ahora xD No se preocupen por el Kyman habrá más en el siguiente capítulo uwu. Me imagino que también ya tienen una idea de lo que le habrá dicho Kenny ¿no? Sí, soy pésima en el suspenso pero yoloooooo xD


	10. ¡¿Una cita!

**N/A:** No pos, holi :u. Lamento la tardanza, a pesar de que estoy de vacaciones no pude actualizarlo antes debido a los dias festivos (y a la falta de inspiración) pero finalmtente aqui está uwu. Creo que es más largo de lo que pensé, así que supongo que es una forma de compensarlo(?) Como sea, no los entretengo más con esto xD

* * *

—Bien, dices que tenemos que ayudar a Cartman indirectamente para que él sea el primero en confesar sus sentimientos. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?— dice Wendy, que se encontraba en el salón de clases junto con los demás compañeros. Pero debido a que el profesor de esa materia no asistió, tienen que esperar una hora para la siguiente clase. Así que por el momento está con Kenny apartados de los demás para que nadie escuchara todo el rollo de la dichosa apuesta y sus supuestas reglas.

—Mhm. — Kenny asiente sin despegar la vista de su revista –ya se imaginarán de que tipo-tranquilo.

0-0-0-0

Stan seguía molesto, no sabe que es lo que Kenny trae entre manos como para que haya logrado convencer a su novia. Apenas y puede resistirse en pararse e ir a golpearle la cara, y más cuando Wendy esta con él -Que por cierto, ambos se encuentran en una esquina del salón en la parte de atrás-. No han parado de murmurar cosas que no logra descifrar -y menos si se encuentra hasta delante, ya que era otra de las estúpidas reglas –el no escuchar los movimientos del oponente- que Kenny había planteado en la apuesta. Por lo que tuvo que resignarse.

0-0-0-0

—Entonces, ¿cuál es tu plan ahora?— pregunta curiosa.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, no tengo ninguno— responde Kenny mientras suelta una risita nerviosa.

Wendy suspira, era de esperarse —Bien, entonces ¿Que han hecho?

Kenny le contó todos sus movimientos que había hecho incluyendo los resultados de éstos, pero ella cree que no fueron muy efectivos. Tienen que hacer algo para que realmente les afecte psicológicamente y no físicamente. Algo que les haga notar el afecto del uno al otro. Wendy se la pasó meditando mientras escribía en su cuaderno las ideas que se le ocurrían, sin embargo, ninguna le parecía buena.

— ¿Qué tal invitarlos algún lugar?— sugiere.

—No estaría mal— le responde mientras recarga sus brazos en la paleta de la banca —, ¿Qué lugar sería?

—Mmm— posa su lápiz en sus labios pensativa —, puede ser en algún restaurant, es algo romántico.

—Nah, Cartman terminaría tragándose todo lo que encuentre. Lo que eso le molestaría a Kyle, por no tener modales.

— ¿Y qué tal al cine?

—Puede ser… pero ahí si se distraerían con la película.

—Mmm…— suelta un bufido. No creía que ese par fueran tan complicados en ese tema del romance. Ahora logra entender un poco del por qué decidieron apostar por ellos. — ¿y qué tal con…?—

—Tampoco— le interrumpe.

— ¡Ni siquiera te he dicho que es!

—Sea lo que sea, tampoco puede ser— suspira.

— ¿Entonces que sugieres?— pregunta molesta. Ese idiota se cree saberlo todo.

—Estaba pensando en esto…— le muestra la revista que estaba leyendo

— ¿En chicas semidesnudas? ¿Enserio Kenny?— lo mira con desaprobación.

— ¿Qué...?— mira inmediatamente la página que le había mostrado, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que lo tenía en la página equivocada — ¡No! — responde rápidamente, mientras busca el cupón gratis que había visto. Hasta que finalmente, lo encuentra —Me refería a esto…— le muestra la revista nuevamente. Esta vez, con la página correcta. Demonios, él solito se delató, que vergüenza.

—Mmm, no está mal. — sonríe de lado, era un cupón para la entrada de dos personas — ¿Y cómo piensas dárselos?

—Tengo una idea. — le asegura —Pero tendremos que esperar a la salida. —Wendy asiente emocionada y se acomoda en su lugar para esta vez prestar atención lo que queda de clase.

Ninguno de los dos había notado que alguien más había escuchado su conversación.

0-0-0-0

Finalmente sonó el timbre, indicando la hora del descanso. Kenny esperó el momento a que Cartman estuviera solo para llevar a cabo su plan, hasta que se presentó su oportunidad. El castaño se encontraba frente a su casillero guardando unos libros.

Wendy estaba por acompañar al rubio pero éste la detiene; _Será sospechoso si te ve a ti también, déjamelo a mí._ , le había dicho, por lo que se limitó a esperar aunque, claro, cerca de ellos para poder escuchar todo.

—Cartman, finalmente te encuentro. — saluda el rubio animadamente, ocultando cualquier sospecha.

—No tengo dinero. — responde automáticamente el castaño sin quitar la vista a sus libros, después de todo, sabía de quien se trataba.

—No vine por eso— se ofende, no siempre que lo busca es por dinero. Bueno si, pero no le da el derecho de pensar así de él. —, al contrario.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — esta vez lo mira a los ojos, realmente lo sorprendió con eso, pero no piensa en bajar la guardia.

— Verás, el día de ayer estaba en el puesto de periódicos, iba a comprar una revista, ya sabes, esas que me gustan…

—Ve al grano, pobre. — lo interrumpe, estaba perdiendo la paciencia y no quería saber esos detalles.

—Está bien— ríe levemente por la poca paciencia del gordo. Aunque se lo agradece, ya que no sabía que otra excusa usar —, el punto es que me dieron este cupón para dos personas. — levanta el dichoso cupón para que lo viera.

—No pienso ir contigo, que crees que soy ¿marica?— comenzaba a molestarse.

—Eww no. — levanta sus manos en señal de calmarlo mientras hace una mueca de asco _Aunque si eres un marica_, pensó —A mí no me interesa estas cosas, por eso pensaba dártelo

—Si como no. — rueda los ojos — A mi tampoco me interesa esas mierdas, estúpido. Además, ¿a quién invitaría?

—Yo que sé— se encoge de hombros, aunque sí sabía la respuesta —, solo quería hacerte un favor. Ya sabes, en que consigas a alguien para que no mueras virgen.

—No estoy tan urgido como tú. — dice molesto el castaño —Dáselo a otra persona que sí lo necesite. — dicho esto, le da la espalda y se dirige a la cafetería.

Como lo supuso, lo rechazó. Tendrá que requerir al plan B —Oh que mal— comenzó hablar en voz lo suficientemente alta para que Cartman lo escuchara —. Creí que el gordo sí lo aceptaría, ya que dicen que si van a este lugar con la persona que quiere puede que esa persona le corresponda. —notó como Cartman se paró en seco al escuchar eso último. —Bueno, no es como si el culón tuviera a alguien en mente— Continuaba con su dramatización —Tendré que romperlo y tirarlo a la basura — dicho esto, hace el ademán de romperlo.

— ¡Espera!— Cartman se había volteado a verlo, preocupado.

— ¿Qué? Dijiste que no lo querías— finge inocencia —, ¿o es que cambiaste de opinión?—

El castaño se sonroja levemente y desvía la mirada —C-claro que no, imbécil. —

—Bueno— se encoge de hombros y vuelve a intentar "romperlo".

— ¡No!— grita alarmado, segundos después reacciona por su repentina acción y se pone colorado hasta las orejas. Demonios, está siendo demasiado obvio.

El rubio suelta una risita —Vaya, sí que eres orgulloso — Cartman estaba por reclamar pero lo interrumpe de nuevo —Ten, no se lo diré a nadie. — le da el cupón y se marcha, dejándolo solo, ignorando los insultos que recibía.

0-0-0-0

—No puedo creer que lo hayas convencido, — dice Wendy sorprendida, Kenny sonríe victorioso, se sentía superior — y yo que pensé que solamente eras un idiota pervertido. — aunque no le duró ese gesto, inmediatamente borro esa sonrisa.

—Oye.

Wendy suelta una risita —Supongo que ahora solo queda esperar ¿no?— el rubio asiente.

Solo espera a que las cosas salgan como lo habían planeado.

0-0-0-0

Ha sido un día bastante largo para Stan; primero la extraña reconciliación de Kyle y Cartman, luego su novia se une a la apuesta, la cual se puso de lado de Kenny –jodido cabrón- solamente para molestarlo y por último, Kyle no ha parado de hablar por teléfono en las dos últimas horas que llegó a su casa. La verdad le dejo de prestar la atención desde hace rato, era lo mismo de siempre, "que el culón esto, que Cartman aquello, ¿me estas escuchando?, de seguro se trae algo, no sabe por qué tiene una cita con él", momento, esperen…

—… ¿Qué?

—Lo que oíste Stan. Cartman me acaba de invitar a salir. — la voz de Kyle sonaba igual de alterada que la suya.

— ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo?

— ¡Creí que me estabas escuchando!— se escuchaba ofendido, pero a eso Stan le importaba una mierda —Me invitó a un parque de diversiones mañana por la tarde.

Se quedó en silencio unos segundos. Maldición por andar preocupado en lo que le puede hacer Wendy olvidó que él también estaba compitiendo — ¿Y por qué crees que está tramando algo? ¿No crees que estás exagerando?

—Estamos hablado del Cartman, Stan. Es obvio que piensa hacerme algo. — oye un suspiro y prosigue —yo creo que mejor no voy.

— ¿Qué? ¡No!— se apresuró.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque…— se quedó pensando por unos segundos. Diablos, habló sin pensar, tiene sacar una buena excusa —…sería como huir del culón y tú no eres así ¿verdad?— hubo un breve silencio y se golpeó mentalmente por ello. Probablemente la acaba de cagar.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón— finalmente habló Kyle, pero no se escuchaba muy convencido de sus palabras.

—Vamos, no creo que sea tan malo como piensas— intentó, por lo menos, animarlo —Quizás sea una oportunidad de poder llevarse bien.

Oye otro suspiro —Está bien, iré. Pero si veo algo raro, yo me largo.

—Bien, suerte con ello. — se despide y cuelga. Se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, procesando todo lo que había dicho —Maldición a este paso voy a usar ese ridículo vestido— se dice así mismo mientras caminaba en círculos —Y me estoy quedando sin ideas. — con solo imaginarlo, se desespera más de lo que ya está. Se quita su gorro y lo arroja en dirección de la puerta de su habitación. Justo en ese momento entra su hermana y, para su desgracia, cae en su cara.

Shelly, encabronada, lo golpea fuertemente en el brazo izquierdo de su hermano, éste se queja.

— ¡Auch!, Lo siento, no creí que en ese momento entrarías. — se disculpa mientras se soba en la zona donde recibió el golpe. Joder, a pesar de que han pasado los años, su hermana sigue siendo más fuerte que él.

—Te buscan en la puerta, mojón. — responde molesta.

Stan la miró confundido, no dice nada y enseguida baja a recibir a la persona ¿Quién rayos lo busca? Al abrir la puerta se sorprendió al ver de quien se trataba — ¿Qué carajos haces aquí?

...

* * *

**N/A: **Chan, chan, chaaaaan(?) No sé por qué sigo intentando con el suspenso, soy un asco xD Espero no tardarme tanto en actualizar ywy

PD: Espero que se la hayan pasado genial en los días festivos, yo aún sigo con el recalentado uwu


	11. Parque de diversiones Parte I

**N/A:** Hey, hey, heeeeey(?)

Lamento el retraso chicos, esta vez no tengo excusas ywy Aunque tengo buenas noticias(?), ando inspirada y pues, es probable que ande publicando como antes :'D.

Otra cosa, aunque no se si esto les importe pero lo pondré de todos modos(?), me puse a leer mi fic y... ¡por deos! Me cago de risa por mi forma de escribir x'DDDDDD no puedo creer que les guste esto ajslksadkkl aunque creo que mejoré... pffft seh claro xD

En fin, les dejo el cap uwu

* * *

Finalmente la hora de la cita llegó.

Kenny se encontraba fuera del supuesto parque, junto con Wendy minutos antes de que el "objetivo" llegara. Todo estaría normal, de no ser que ambos traían un "disfraz" pasar desapercibidos. Pero…

— Hey Wen, ¿No crees que sería mejor que tú usaras el vestido? — sugiere el rubio, quien estaba usando un vestido demasiado corto de varios tonos rosados, acompañado con un bolso del mismo color; además de eso, estaba usando una peluca rubia, con un par de broches y, el toque final de su ridiculez: maquillaje.

— No es de mi talla. — responde simple la mencionada, mientras buscaba el objetivo principal por medio de unos binoculares. Al contrario del rubio, ella estaba usando una camisa y unos pantalones de hombre; traía el cabello recogido, escondido debajo de una peluca corta, y un bigote.

¿No puede ser esto más ridículo?

— Pero, ¿por qué tengo que ser la mujer? — insiste, mientras acomodaba unos mechones por detrás de la oreja.

— Vamos, no te quejes. Además, que yo sepa, te gusta usar vestido ¿no?

— ¡Eso fue cuando era un niño! — exclama, muy ofendido. Aunque era algo cierto. — Deberías controlar ese…

— ¡Shhh! ¡Ahí vienen! — lo interrumpe y lo toma de la muñeca para seguir al par.

Kyle y Cartman habían llegado y al parecer ninguno de los dos pensaba en dirigirse la mirada. Bueno llegaron juntos y eso es un avance en su relación pero, aun así les faltaba mucho.

Wendy y Kenny estaban detrás de ellos, quienes ya estaban formados para canjear los boletos.

— No sé qué estás tramando ahora Cartman, pero lo averiguaré. — ese era Kyle, tan desconfiado como siempre.

— Por milésima vez, Kahl, no estoy tramando nada. — responde cansado el castaño. Kyle ha estado diciendo lo mismo durante el trayecto del camino. No entiende por qué esta aquí con él. No entiende por qué carajos aceptó esos cupones. Ni siquiera sabe si en realidad quiera pasar el rato con el judío en un lugar tan infantil como este.

— Se me hace demasiado extraño que alguien como tú me haya invitado. — Se defiende el pelirrojo — Y más aún en un lugar como este. — enseguida mira al castaño, entrecerrando sus ojos.

Cartman rueda los ojos, se le estaba agotando la poca paciencia que le quedaba — ¿Qué acaso siempre que te invito es para joderte la existencia? No me respondas. — se apresura en responder porque si no lo hace solamente le daría cuerda en gritarle sus verdades y no esta de humor para escucharlo. — Además si desconfías tanto no debiste haber venido en primer lugar.

El pelirrojo suelta un bufido y desvía la mirada. El gordo tenía razón, si tanto le molestaba ¿por qué aceptó? Por eso mismo le había comentado a Stan el día anterior. Pero éste terminó con que sería algo distinto y terminó accediendo. Creyó que estaría de acuerdo en negarse en un principio. Sin embargo, una parte de él le decía que esta vez sería distinto. Será mejor en no seguir pensando en este dilema y dejar pasar fuese lo que fuera pasar.

Conforme avanzaba la fila ninguno de ellos dijo nada por lo que Wendy y Kenny se miran, comprendiendo la situación; ambos estaban confundidos y era hora de darles un pequeño empujón.

— Tenemos que hacer algo. — susurra Wendy en el oído del rubio. Éste asiente levemente. — ¿Alguna idea?

Kenny vuelve asentir, ampliando su sonrisa — Tu sígueme la corriente. — murmura. Antes de que la pelinegra preguntara vuelve hablar pero esta vez en voz alta:

— Ay amooor, que lindo de tu parte invitarme al parque de diversiones. — comenta el rubio, agudizando su voz para no levantar sospechas. Dirige su mirada a la confundida pelinegra, esperando a que hiciera lo que pidió.

— ¿Eh? Ah, sí, ehmm… — la chica… ejem, chico, apenas y puede reaccionar — Claro, claro. Todo por mi linda princesa. — responde tratando de hacer que su voz sonara lo más grave posible.

— Esto me recuerda a la primera cita que tuvimos ¿Lo recuerdas amor?— continúa el rubio con su aguda voz, enfatizando la palabra y dirige su mirada a la pelinegra.

Wendy nota cómo el par se había congelado en su lugar cuando la fila ya estaba avanzando. Es ahí donde captó el mensaje y entendió todo. Kyle y Cartman habían olvidado el propósito y ellos estaban para recordárselo. En respuesta sonríe maliciosamente y vuelve hablar con su voz grave:

— Si, ¿cómo olvidarlo? Fue cuando aún no éramos novios. Ese día te pedí que salieras conmigo como pareja.

Tardaron unos segundos en reaccionar y siguen avanzando como si nada. Aunque saben bien que esa pequeña conversación falsa había funcionado a la perfección.

Finalmente los dos chicos entran al parque sin darse cuenta de que Kenny y Wendy los estaban siguiendo.

— ¿A c-cuál juego quieres subir primero?— pregunta tímidamente el castaño. No puede ser, ¡¿acaba de tartamudear?!

— El que sea está bien…— murmura el pelirrojo. Apenas y logra escucharse.

Cartman simplemente asiente y busca con la mirada algún juego que sea lo suficiente entretenido para matar esa incomodidad que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, hasta que encuentra al indicado.

— ¿Qué tal ese?— señala a los carritos chocones. Kyle asiente y ambos se dirigen al dichoso juego.

Los otros chicos lo siguieron y se subieron al mismo juego. Se mantuvieron distantes de la 'pareja' para no ser descubiertos.

El juego comienza y, como el mismo juego lo dice, empezaron a chocar unos con otros. Logran ver que Kyle y Cartman ya habían dejado el lado la timidez y se enfocaron más en divertirse. Era demasiado verlos reír juntos que discutir por cualquier cosa. Deberían pedir un deseo, no se ve eso todos los días.

Nuevamente, el rubio tiene una idea y amplía su sonrisa.

— Vanos hacia donde están ellos. — sugiere Kenny.

— ¿No crees que es muy arriesgado?— duda Wendy — Podrían darse cuenta. — después de todo no era un buen disfraz y serían descubiertos al ser vistos.

— Nah, ambos están muy metidos en su burbuja homosexual. — no espera otra respuesta y toma el volante (ya que Wendy estaba tomando el papel del "hombre" tenía que conducir. Vaya, esto suena algo machista para Kenny), dirigiéndose a gran velocidad hacia el objetivo. Chocan con demasiada brusquedad, y por buena suerte(o mala), los cinturones estaban tan desgastados que el de Cartman se rompió. Otro golpe de suerte era que el castaño sea gordito; esto hace que perdiera el equilibrio. Por otro lado, Kyle apenas y pudo reaccionar, tomándolo por los hombros con su brazo para que no saliera del carrito.

Ambos se miran a los ojos y poco a poco los tonos rojizos comienzan aparecer en sus rostros. El juego aún estaba en curso pero ninguno de los dos podía moverse, ni siquiera emitían algún sonido. Ambos estaban estáticos, hasta podría decirse que estaban contemplando sus rasgos el uno al otro.

Kenny y Wenddy chocan sus manos, satisfechos con el trabajo en equipo. Aunque la diversión apenas acaba de comenzar…

Punto para Kenny.

* * *

**N/A: **Yaaay, regresaron los "puntos para..." aunque no durará mucho(?). So, eso es todo nenes uwu.

-Espera, ¿Que no te falta al..?

¡Eso es todo dije! Bay(?)


End file.
